


Set it Free, Let the Truth Breathe

by MissIzzy



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: daredevilkink, Crying, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t surprising when they found out Matt would sometimes start crying during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set it Free, Let the Truth Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the daredevilkink meme prompt: Spontaneous tears during consensual sex, especially if they're from emotion. There were multiple character suggestions, so I decided to do all three avocados.

It wasn’t surprising when they found out Matt would sometimes start crying during sex. Well, Foggy did look a little startled, but still. From that night in the office when she’d held Matt while he’d broken down, Karen had been aware that he felt things far more intensely than he usually let on, and that was before she found out that actually, he did that literally.

The first time happened the Saturday morning about a week after the three of them first fell into bed together, when they were starting to really getting the hang of things. Karen was her back, Matt on top of her, and Foggy kneeling behind them, him in her and Foggy in him, the two of them together almost rocking him back and forth between them. She and Matt had been kissing, hard, frantic, her hands buried in his hair, sinking into his scalp as she came, and it was when they broke for air that she saw the tears streaming down, gasping out, “Matt, you’re crying,” even as she realized they were on her cheeks as well.

“Keep going, please,” he whispered, so they did, Foggy bending down to he too could hold Matt as he wept through moans and more  _please_ s(it was so good to see him beg, to hear him let himself want this that much and that unashamedly), and he didn’t last much longer but came sobbing. He didn’t even stop when Foggy came, both of them still cradling him; he was unable to talk even though he was trying, unable to do anything, it seemed, but just cry in their arms, although when Foggy anxiously said, “Please say you’re just really happy, that we haven’t upset you,” Matt managed a nod.

“I’m afraid that might happen a lot,” he said when at last he calmed down. “It’s just…”

“Senses?” Foggy offered.

“Yeah,” said Matt. It was pretty obvious from the way he said it that wasn’t all, but if he was embarrassed to talk about the rest, well, it had still only been a week; they had time.

The newness of it all was part of the reason why Karen herself hesitated, but no, she wasn’t going to deny Matt this comfort: “Well, I don’t want to get into this right now, though I suppose we might have to at some point, but I, for one, can’t judge you. At least you have the senses as an excuse.”

 _“Excuse?”_  demanded both men together, and Foggy immediately followed it up with, “We will talk about that later.”

They ended up talking about it the following night, fully clothed and on Matt’s couch, and with him planning to head out right afterwards. Their second such discussion with Karen, the first having been held the week before when she’d disclosed to them the parts of her past they really needed to know about if they were going to start sleeping with her. This was almost a continuation of that, as slowly, carefully picking out her words sometimes, Karen started talking about late in college, when she’d finally started to come to sex and sexuality on her own terms, and discovered that unless she really concentrated on holding herself in, she was always as risk for crying like mad in the middle of sex.

“There doesn’t even need to be anything that provokes it, necessarily,” she said. “Often there is, but sometimes it just happens out of nowhere. I lost at least one boyfriend who couldn’t handle it. And if either of you think I’m holding back, that’s probably why. I mean, you can tell me you don’t mind, but I’m in the habit of holding back anyway, so I’m afraid that still might happen.”

“I’m really sorry to hear that,” said Matt. “I hope you’ll eventually be able to let go with us.” Foggy echoed him.

It was all very well for them to say that, but it was harder for Karen to believe. Even as, over the next month, she and Foggy found themselves dealing with a crying Matt again more than once, especially since unless Matt immediately told them to keep going, Foggy always wanted to stop. That led Karen to tell them at one point that if she started crying they were not to stop. “There’s never been anything that’s made me feel worse, than when the guy stops over it,” she said.

“Are you kidding me?” demanded a shocked Foggy. “You really expect us to just ignore how something’s affecting you?” After the argument that ensued from that, all Karen could think was she didn’t care what either man said, she just didn’t want to start crying and ruin everything. Even after another discussion ended with an agreement the two men could, as Foggy put it, “behave reasonably about this,” she still dreaded the possibility of losing control.

Until there came the night when she finally let both of them fuck her in succession. That was something she knew they’d wanted to do since the start, but she’d had to tell them honestly she wasn’t sure she’d be able to handle it, not with what it might remind her of. When at last she’d spilled the last of her secrets, and found after that she finally felt enough trust for it, they ended up mapping out what they were going to do beforehand-not the first time they’d done that.

Foggy went first, all three of them sitting on the bed with her on Matt’s lap. “Keep giving me updates, both of you,” he said, and they both did, Matt alternating comments on her heartbeat and breathing and even the tenseness of her muscles with reassurances whispered in her ear, telling her it was okay, they loved her, they would never hurt her. It felt good, so good, especially with both their hands on her and them knowing where she most loved being touched. Her attempts to tell them so soon gave way to moans, but those told Foggy enough. When he came, all three of their foreheads were pressed against each other, and Karen was so close to crying, and it was only by concentrating solely on the bliss on Foggy’s face that she kept herself grounded enough not to.

“Tell me what she looks like,” was Matt’s request to Foggy as he got between her legs, Foggy having taken up his position holding her in his lap. Foggy’s description of her face as red and sweaty made all three of them laugh a little, but when he pushed in, and Karen was moaning again, his voice was almost awed as he said, “Her lips are parted, neck arching up, wow, Karen, I can hear your heartbeat too now…can you smell me on her?”

“Both of you,” Matt breathed. “I can feel you both  _everywhere_ …”

“That’s a good boy,” grinned Foggy; they’d only just discovered how much that phrase got to Matt.

Matt's heavy breaths and occasional gasp of her name mixed with Foggy's words, but it was the babbling from the latter, more than anything else, that got to Karen. As she heard Foggy describe to Matt how she was moving in response to every one of his thrusts, how her hair was starting to cling to her head, he sounded more and more relieved, and then, when she began to tense up and get close, there was his joyful, “Oh, this is good, Karen, I know those sounds, you’re loving this so much, thank God…”

And that was when the dam just burst; Karen was crying, the buckets pouring out of her eyes, and she just couldn’t stop.

She kept moving, meeting Matt’s thrusts hard now, and he kept moving too, though Foggy was saying urgently in her ear, “Karen, is this good? Are you still all right? Tap Matt’s arm once for yes, twice for no.” Someone she managed to nearly whack Matt’s arm once; that was all she could do. But it was enough; now Foggy was whispering, “Then let it out, Karen, let it out.” He was crooning in her ear, his hands so tender on her face, and Karen had never felt so cherished. She let herself cry without fear or shame, and while the flood was starting to disperse when Matt shook through his release, then he moved down and got his mouth on her, and oh, he knew just how to do this to her now, and that felt so good it set her off all over again, but even that felt wonderful, to know these two men had her, and they’d seen her gush tears and just held her closer.

She felt like her eyes and her heart both had been utterly drained when she stopped, by which time they were long done and Matt had even headed for the shower, preparing to go out. “You know,” Foggy said hesitantly, “that was actually kind of mind-blowing in the good way,” and she laughed and kissed him.

After that, they all stopped worrying about it. Sometimes Matt cried, and sometimes Karen cried, and the other two got good at keeping each of them anchored and loving them through it.

It was the night Foggy lost it that was the shocker.

That was a night after they’d won a huge case, largely because Foggy had managed to persuade a reluctant witness to testify. To celebrate, Matt actually agreed to take a night off for once, and he and Karen just went to town on him, leaving hickeys on his chest, caressing his soft belly, and then Karen went for his dick and Matt went for his ass until he was a whimpering mess. When Matt whispered, “You want my dick? Or my ass?” Foggy just grunted something that sounded like  _first_  and rolled onto his side.

Karen kept sucking Foggy as Matt fucked him, but when Matt came first, and Foggy was gasping out  _close so close_ , she pulled away and let Matt take over, moving up Foggy’s body and kissing his face, his chin, and she had her mouth on his neck when he shouted his release, nearly drowning out the soft groan from Matt at the taste of Foggy on his tongue.

There was a split second during which Matt starting reaching for Karen. Then they were both stopped short by a strangled, hysterical sob from Foggy, and when Karen looked up it was to tears streaming down. Matt was with her a moment later, fingers laid on Foggy’s face to confirm it before asking, “Foggy? What’s wrong?”

He was still struggling to speak as they took his shaking shoulders into their embrace together, but then finally got out, “I don’t know...mean, I haven’t, before, like you two...it’s just…that felt so good…and it’s been sixth months…and I didn’t even realize it until literally a couple minutes ago, when you were coming, Matt, and you were saying my name like I was the most precious thing in the world...and I never thought this would happen with either of you, especially once there was you both...I thought, surely, they’d just go for each other…I’d just be the best friend left all alone…”

“Never think that again,” Karen all but hissed at him, and Matt kissed him, closed-lipped but still intense. To not have Foggy with them was pretty much unthinkable to her, and she was dead certain Matt felt the same way.

His shoulders had stilled, but he was still crying a little as he continued, “I…it’s ridiculous, I know what you’ve both been through…and when I consider what you’ve been through Karen, I’m still amazed you let us touch you at all…my own woes aren’t nearly…but I still can’t keep thinking about…I know I’m not the one whose supposed to have even one person like you, let alone two…it’s as my biomom said to me once…”

“Fuck what that bitch said to you,” Matt interrupted, and part of Karen had just been thinking  _Biomom?!_  because Foggy had never said anything about having any mother besides the one they’d met, but she supposed his tone and choice of words said most of what she needed to know about her.

Although it seemed a moment later he realized he’d just dropped a bombshell on her, because he said, “There’s still so much I haven’t even talked about…some of it not even to you, Matt…and I love you both so much...” He started sobbing anew at that one, before saying, “And oh, God, Karen, you haven’t even come…”

“I think we might worry about that later,” said Karen quickly. “After we’ve convinced you that you are one of the best people either of us have ever met-am I right about that, Matt?” he nodded, “Yes, I am, and you absolutely deserve this, probably more than either of us do.”

Foggy smiled through his tears, and said, “That might take a while.”

“We have time,” said Matt. He kissed Foggy again, then pulled back just enough to let Karen in to do the same. “We have all night,” he murmured in his ear, in that tone that Karen honestly didn’t think anyone in the world could resist, and meanwhile she pressed her tongue against Foggy’s lips, and as they parted for her, she gently caressed his cheeks and hair, the way he’d done for her so many times. “And if you’re not convinced then, we have more days and nights, plenty of time to work different strategies on you, and if it takes that long, we still have the rest of our lives, though I hope you’ll be convinced before then.”

Foggy made a desperate sound into Karen’s mouth, and then another as the two of them gently turned him onto his back, spreading him out for round two.

All three of them had cried again by the time the night was over.


End file.
